Ability Score Generation
The Player's Handbook leaves the method of generating character ability scores up to the individual campaign. Here is the method to use for the Narae and Champions of Meregaer campaigns. To Generate Ability Scores: # Generate base ability scores # Declare character race # Apply racial modifiers to ability scores To Generate Base Ability Scores: Choose one from: * Generate scores randomly * Generate scores deterministically To Generate Base Ability Scores Randomly: 1. Repeat the following 6 times: a. Roll 5d6. b. Discard the lowest two die values. d. Write down the sum of the remaining three. 2. If none of the six scores is above a 15, you have the option of starting over. Otherwise, continue. 3. Assign each of the 6 scores you wrote down to one of the 6 ability scores. To Generate Base Ability Scores Deterministically: Distribute a total of 77 points among the 6 abilities any way you like, provided that no score is less than 3 or greater than 18. Examples Example 1. Fred wishes to generate a gnomish rogue/illusionist. Fred chooses the random method of base stat generation and rolls the following scores: 17 15 13 13 11 6 One score, 17, is greater than 15, so Fred keeps the scores. Fred sees dexterity, intelligence and constitution, in that order, as most important to the character, and strength as the least important. Fred considers assigning the stats as follows. str int wis dex con cha 6 15 11 17 13 13 However, gnomes receive a -2 to strength, and Fred sees a strength of 4 as prohibitively low. Fred considers creating a character of a different race, or accepting a low wisdom or charisma score instead. After some discussion with the other players, Fred decides that the strength penalty will not be a burden and sticks with the gnome race. Gnomes receive a +2 to constitution and -2 to strength. After applying these racial modifiers, the final character stats are as follows. str int wis dex con cha 4 15 11 17 15 13 Example 2. Alex wishes to generate a tough dwarf fighter. Alex chooses the deterministic method of base stat generation, because it enables maximum tailoring of the dwarf's abilities to meet goals for the character. Alex sees strength and constitution as equally crucial to the character, and charisma of no importance. Alex will settle for nothing less than 18s in each of strength and constitution. The +2 constitution bonus of the dwarf race is appealing because it allows for a constitution of greater than 18 after racial adjustment. A dexterity score of at least 13 is required for some feats that Alex is interested in taking at lower levels. If there's another bonus to be had, wisdom wins over intelligence. Alex distributes the 77 points as shown: str int wis dex con cha 18 10 12 13 18 6 After adjusting for the dwarf race (+2 constitution / -2 charisma), the final ability scores are as shown. str int wis dex con cha 18 10 12 13 20 4 He won't be conducting much diplomacy, which suits him just fine.